Just Like Good Old Buddies
by xLollipopLovex
Summary: Ever heard of a youkai being good friends with an onmyouji? Well, there is an exception here - Nurarihyon and Hidemoto. They are supposed to be enemies but it certainly doesn't look that way to others. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago.

"Hidemoto! Are you there?"

Koremitsu yelled and opened the sliding doors with a loud bang. His eyebrows twitched with annoyance when he saw the sight before him-Hidemoto sprawling on the the messy floor drinking from a sake cup in his hand.

What was even more annoying was the fact that the Shikikami, who was serving him, was in the same room.

"Look! It's the baldy!"

"Hey failure, don't go screaming all the time. You'll get more wrinkles at this rate."

The Shikikami snickered at him.

"My my, Shikikami, don't be so rude to Nii-san." Hidemoto waved them away.

"What's wrong, Nii-san? Interested in having a drink with me?" He beamed at his brother.

"What? Are you even in your right frame of mind? How can you still be in the mood for a drink when humans are getting killed by youkai out there?!" Koremitsu scolded.

"Calm down, Nii-san. Getting angry isn't going to get us anywhere," Hidemoto smiled.

An onmyoji, who was called Koji, appeared outside the room and bowed deeply to them.

"Hidemoto-sama, I have brought news regarding the youkai attack at the outskirt of Kyoto."

"Go on."

"The group who was sent there to exterminate the youkai has been defeated. However, when reinforcements arrived, the youkai had already been defeated and there were a few human survivors."

"What? Who killed the youkai?" Koremitsu demanded.

"A woman claimed that she was attacked and saved by another youkai."

"That doesn't make any sense, Koji. Am I supposed to believe that?" Koremitsu looked exasperated.

"So, which youkai saved her?" Hidemoto asked curiously. Koremitsu looked at him as though he was out of his mind.

"She mentioned that many youkai shouted the name of that particular youkai who saved her after the fight was over. And they called him..."

Koji looked up at them.

"...The Lord of Pandemonium."

"Heh, sounds interesting." Hidemoto smiled and drank from his sake cup.

ÖÖÖ

"Sodaisho! Where are you going?" Karasu Tengu called out.

"Just going for a walk," Nurarihyon replied curtly.

"Wait-"

But he had already vanished into thin air.

"Mataku, I wanted to guard him but he kept on disappearing on me." Karasu Tengu complained. He wanted to pull out his hair - err no wait, make that feathers - out of frustration.

ÖÖÖ

Hidemoto retired into his room for the night. And what he saw then was something that he did not expect.

A youkai was sitting beside the threshold in his room, gazing out at the cherry blossoms tree in the courtyard.

He stared in bewilderment at the youkai.

_A youkai entering an onmyouji's house? Is he courting death? _

"Yo, onmyouji." He turned his head and smirked at Hidemoto.

Hidemoto sensed a great power coming from him.

"What's a youkai doing in an onmyouji's house?" Hidemoto asked.

"Hmm... Appreciating the cherry blossoms?"

Hidemoto raised his eyebrows.

_What a weird fellow... He doesn't seem like he wanna fight me. _

"Nurarihyon, right? You are leading the Hyakki Yako as the Supreme Commander."

"Heh, am I that famous?" Nurarihyon smirked.

"I guess so, but I bet you aren't as famous as me," Hidemoto responded and walked closer towards him.

"Don't flatter yourself, Hidemoto, the 13th Head of the Keikain family. You aren't as popular among the ladies as I am."

"You are no better than me. Wanna settle this over a sake competition? Let's see who gets drunk first," Hidemoto suggested mischievously.

"Alright," Nurarihyon replied amusingly.

ÖÖÖ

"Hidemoto, are you still awake?" Koremitsu walked into his room and stopped dead.

"WHATTTT?" His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Two dashing young man bickering and drinking sake together like old pals sounded pretty normal. But when it was a youkai and an onmyouji, well, things aren't that normal after all.

"Hey baldy, you'll dislocated your jaw if you continue to look like that." The Shikigami teased him.

"Oh, Nii-san, you wanna join us?" Hidemoto winked at Koremitsu.

"WHAT ARE YOU FREAKING DOING, HIDEMOTO?!" Koremitsu's screams could even be heard from outside the house.

But his screams didn't stop. It started to happen again whenever Nurarihyon stopped by their house for dinner and sake.

Oh well, things were getting pretty lively in the Keikain's house.

(Mataku- an express of annoyance)

**It's here, my second one-shot! What do you think, lovely readers? XD the anime/manga didn't really show much about the friendship between Hidemoto and Nurarihyon, that's why I really wanted to write a fanfic about them. ^_^ both of them are my favourite characters in Nurarihyon no Mago! (And Rikuo too!) hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot! I am thinking of writing another fanfic on Nurarihyon on Mago. ;) Happy New Year and do check out my other stories too! See you!**

**And don't forget to rate & review! :D **


End file.
